NAZI ZOMBIES
by blackweed75
Summary: Foop, as usual, is up to no good again. But this time, it seems that he has a truly diabolical plan in store, which is summoning Nazi zombies from the depths of hell to cause chaos. Will Timmy and his friends find a way to end this madness and save the world from a German takeover?
1. Invasion

My first fanfiction. This is just a random concept I thought of and decided that it'd be great to write about. I'm kinda at loss about the ratings though. The action is pretty much T-friendly, but are Nazis considered "adult themes"?

* * *

Fairly Odd Parents is owned by Nickelodeon and created by Butch Hartman.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: INVASION**

It all started in Anti-fairy world where Foop was just minding his own business until he was bothered once again by the anti-fairy council.

"Look at the condition our world is in right now! Where's the chaos you're supposed to bring? You disappoint us, Foop. GET BACK OUT THERE AND RAISE SOME LUMPS, BOY!" demanded the anti-fairy council furiously.

"Alright, alright. No need to get all cranky. I'll just see what I have in here." said Foop as he pulled out a drawer labeled "evil plans". He then shuffles through the files which were arranged in alphabetical order.

"Gosh! There has to be a scheme of which I haven't tried yet." said Foop as he searches through file after file getting more and more frustrated. "AH HA! PLAN Z!"

Foop pulled out a file with the letter Z and proceeded to read it.

"Oh yes! Oh ho ho ho… I've hit jackpot! A foolproof plan not even Timmy Turner and his friends could foil!" Foop then stuck out his tongue and drooled like he's reading something his dad would read. "SWEET BABY JESUS OH YES!"

The anti-fairy council just looked at each other, speechless and confused.

"I'm getting goosebumps! This is truly diabolical! Pure evil! Oh Timmy, I'd like to see how you are able to foil this one! Bwahahahahahaha!"

* * *

We then cut to see Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky all in the Fairy world mall.

"So glad we could all come here. The whole family." said Timmy.

"I don't think I've ever met your talking dog Sparky until now, Timmy. Why's that?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know, Chloe. I swear he still exists when I met you." replied Jimmy. Both of them then fixated their eyes on Wanda.

"Don't look at me, I don't know either, sport. That _is_ fairly odd." said Wanda.

"BA DUM TSS" A rimshot was heard from a drum set played by Poof.

"Well guys, I'm sure _they_ know why." said Cosmo as he gave a stern look at the Nickelodeon watermark logo in the corner. "I got my eye on you!" added Cosmo as he popped out his eye to look at the logo.

Everyone else just looked back at Sparky.

"Why are you guys looking at me funny?" asked Sparky.

"Nothing." said Wanda as all of them looked back at the direction they're walking towards to avoid further suspicion.

Suddenly, screams were heard and a group of fairies flew past Timmy and his friends in panic.

"What's up with them?" asked Chloe.

"Must be another one of those steep discount sales, people can rarely resist bargains." answered Timmy while the rest of the group except for Poof and Cosmo nodded in agreement.

"Um, I'm not so sure about that, guys." said Poof in a nervous tone while pointing in the forward direction.

A horde of zombie-like creatures came into view. Their skin was pale white with bruises and scars, their eyes were yellow and glowing and they were wearing torn up WW2 German uniforms. They all had melee weapons of sort in their hands, ranging from shovels to spoons, except for a few who were holding up flags with Swastikas on them. A few fairies can be seen trying to fight off or run away from the Nazi zombies but ultimately failing.

"HOLY HECK!" shouted Sparky.

"I hope this is just some WW2 reenactment, but then again I don't remember reading about this in the textbooks." said Chloe nervously.

"This isn't the best time to be nerdy, Chloe." replied Timmy.

"Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this. Quick! Hide in here!" said Wanda as she kick opened the door of a closed store right next to the group.

The group all ran inside, except for Cosmo, who was _still_ keeping a close eye at the Nickelodeon logo.

"Come on, dad!" shouted Poof as he pulled Cosmo into the store before they were spotted by the zombies that were headed towards their direction.

In just less than a minute, the hallway outside is now packed with Nazi zombies. Timmy and the rest of the group were hiding behind the counter.

"What exactly is happening out there?" asked Timmy.

"They're Nazi zombies, sport." answered Wanda.

"Dead Nazis from WW2 who are brought back to life by dark magic from the depths of hell! Oooh spooky~" Cosmo added.

"How do you guys know so much about this?" asked Chloe.

"We're fairies, Chloe, we know a lot about all kinds of Magic, including dark magic." said Wanda.

"Hey guys, look what I found, maybe this'll tell us what's happening." said Sparky as he pulled out a radio.

Poof dialed the frequency knob until the noise from the radio is something other than static.

"This is a national emergency! Fairy World is overrun by Nazi zombies! Stay indoors,barricade your windows, and pray for a miracle!"

The radio is now back to playing static.

"We gotta get outta here!" said Timmy. "I wish we are back in Dimmsdale!"

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands to grant the wish but it didn't work. The wand turned dark and withered like usual when wishes can't get granted.

"Why won't it work?" asked Chloe in panic.

"The high demonic presence here is interfering with fairy magic. Dark magic is the most powerful of all magic, so I'm not surprised." answered Wanda while Cosmo was shaking his wand, hoping that it would work. "Work, darn it! GAH!" Cosmo was grinding his teeth while biting on the handle of his wand.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Poof.

"We gotta find Jorgen," said Wanda. "He'll know what to do."

"And go back out there? Are you crazy?" said Sparky.

"I guess we have no choice. We gotta fight our way to Jorgen." said Timmy bravely.

"But how?" cried Chloe.

"You know, sport, our wands don't work, but we still have _some_ magic left to do some basic shape-shifting." said Wanda as both Cosmo and her poofed into green and pink fully loaded assault rifles into Timmy and Chloe's hands respectively.

"We don't know how to use guns!" Chloe whined.

"No, it's just you, Chloe. I guess playing violent video games that are way out of my age range all the time finally paid off." said Timmy as he aimed down the rifle. "We're gonna kick some Nazi butts!"

"If that's how we're gonna play it, then allow me to get prepped. So, if you'll excuse me..." said Sparky as he took off his set of teeth and replaced it with a set of large and sharp teeth from his pocket.

"Hey guys, I wanna join in on the carnage too!" said Poof as he poofed into a grenade launcher attachment onto Timmy's gun/Cosmo.

"Nice!" said Timmy. "So how are you doing, Chloe?"

"What?" Chloe turned around with her rifle pointing in front of her. Timmy quickly ducked out of Chloe's crosshair. "Hey! Watch where you point that thing!"

"Sorry, Timmy. I'm still getting used to this."

"No worries, Chloe, just follow my lead." said Timmy as he tip-toed to the door. "Ready, guys?"

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

"Absolutely."

"I guess."

"Heck yeah!"

Timmy pushed open the door without hesitation with Chloe and Sparky right next to him, Cosmo and Wanda ready to fire. All the Nazi zombies in the area including the fairies who were being beaten up to near death looked at group ominously.

Timmy held his assault rifle in a hip firing position and looked Chloe one more time. "Shoot them till' they don't get back up."

With that said, Timmy pulled the trigger without letting go, just as the zombies were about to charge right at them. The zombies in front of Timmy fell like Dominoes. "Ahahahaha Timmy, that tickles!" Cosmo laughed.

Sparky growled like a wild predator and leaped from zombie to zombie, killing each of them by swiftly biting their necks. Some even had their heads come off and sprayed black blood everywhere like a fountain.

"Cover my back, Chloe!" shouted Timmy.

Chloe ran behind Timmy, facing away from him, shooting at the Nazi zombies charging at them. The more zombies she shot the more blood splattered on her. "Ew! Yuck!"

"Just keep shooting, Chloe!" said Wanda.

"Gah! I'm out of ammo! Where did the bullets come from, anyway?" asked Chloe urgently.

"Well, you just reach into here and…" replied Timmy as he put his hand behind his ear and pulled out a magazine.

"How did you…" Chloe repeated Timmy's actions and ended up with a magazine in her hand as well. "Wow."

"There's too many of them!" cried Wanda. "There! Into the emergency stairwell!" yelled Timmy as he pointed towards a fire exit, which was a door with a glass panel as well as an exit sign on top of it.

In the distance, Sparky was being held down by a bunch of Nazi zombies. Timmy aimed down his sights to try and shoot the zombies restraining Sparky.

The zombies' heads were blown clean off. "Hey, thanks!" Sparky expressed gratitude.

"But I didn't…" Timmy looked at his own gun in confusion.

"Nice shot, Chloe!"

Timmy turned around to see Chloe being the one who helped Sparky.

"Oh. Uhh...keep it up, I guess."

Chloe blushed a bit before getting back to shooting the zombies.

As they approached the door leading to the emergency stairwell, Timmy held his gun backwards and used the stock of the gun to break the glass and unlock the door from the other side. "OUCH!" yelled Cosmo. Sparky quickly followed Timmy inside.

"GAH!" a screamed was heard from behind.

Chloe was being grabbed by the zombies with one trying to pry Wanda out of Chloe's hand.

"Do something, Timmy!" Wanda shouted, still in gun form.

Timmy looked at Poof, who was the grenade launcher attachment and grinned. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

Timmy shot a projectile right into the middle of the horde, with the blast big enough to kill the zombies grabbing Chloe and Wanda but not big enough to harm the both of them.

Chloe quickly got back up on her feet, picked up Wanda and dashed straight at the fire exit to reunite with the rest of the gang.

"Talk about a close shave! Literally! Ahahaha!" Cosmo laughed hysterically while seeing bits of Chloe's hair gone from the blast, with both him and Poof turning back to fairy form.

"Yikes!" Chloe looked up and put out the small fire on her hair in panic.

"I'm just glad we all made it." said Sparky.

"Yeah, that was a rough ride." Poof added.

"It's a bit early to celebrate, sport." said Wanda, now in fairy form as well.

The group looked down the stairs to see Nazi zombies running up.

"Oh, gimme a break!" Timmy whined.

They all ran up to the roof with Poof locking the door behind them. "That should keep them back."

The group walked to the edge of the roof, seeing Fairy world in total chaos. The sky was dark orange, high rises were burning, houses were demolished and the streets filled with mass panic. They can see tanks, attack helicopters and fairies wearing military uniforms fighting off huge armies of armed Nazi Zombies.

"Holy smokes." said Sparky.

"That's a lot of Nazis, are _all_ Nazis who died in WW2 resurrected?" asked Chloe in concern.

Wanda answered Chloe. "Yeah, all of them, including…"

"No way…" Timmy gulped.

"Yeah, Adolf Hitler himself too!" said Cosmo cheerfully, being oblivious.

"Oh no." The rest of the group where horrified.

* * *

Back to Foop, who was eagerly waiting for something while in the company of heavily armed Nazi zombies carrying mp40s and Karbiners. He was looking at a pentagon drawn on the ground with lit candles around it in utter excitement.

"If all that whacky demonic spell chanting was correct, the next Nazi to be resurrected is…"

The pentagon on the ground glowed.

'Oh boy, this is it! I can't wait any longer!"

A figure rose from the pentagon. He has the characteristics of any other Nazi zombie, pale white skin, yellow glowing eyes and so on. This particular zombie however sported a distinctive toothbrush mustache, had a bullet hole on his forehead and he wore a suit.

Foop gasped.

"M..m...m...mein führer!"

* * *

And there we have it, chapter 1. So uhh, give feedback and support? Review, favorite and follow? Is that what they all say? I will start writing on Chapter 2 as soon as I see anyone interested in this story.


	2. Project H

Thanks for the support. Here's chapter 2, which tells about the origins of Nazi zombies and other stuff. I hope it wasn't a long wait. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: PROJECT H**

Somewhere in an undisclosed location, lies a bunker which was heavily guarded by Nazi zombie soldiers. Foop was inside a bunker room, of which has a sign on top of its entrance saying "führerbunker". Foop was wearing a general cap and seemed to be ordering a bunch of Nazi soldiers to move furniture around the place.

"CHOP-CHOP PEOPLE! This place better be exactly like führer's old room before he arrives!" Foop flew around inspecting the bunker room and noticed that the paintings hanged on the wall were tilted. "Can't you idiots do anything right? For crying out loud! He's arriving in just a few minutes!" Foop corrected the painting with his wand while looking at the grandfather clock.

"Give us a break, boss. We just got out of hell." said a Nazi fellow.

"Just get back to work, or me and my portals are gonna send you straight back to hell." Foop replied while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's _my portals and I_ , boss." another Nazi fellow corrected Foop's grammar.

"For goodness sake, how many times do I have to tell you, Steiner? Another one of your grammar nazi antics and I swear I'm gonna-" **-DING DONG-**

*Gasp* Foop looked back to see the grandfather clock at 12 o' clock and ringing. "Führer's gonna come in at any minute now! Get to it, people, especially you, **Steiner**."

Everyone was rushing and adding the final touches to the room until the door opened.

Foop immediately flew to the center of the room and greeted Hitler enthusiastically. "Führer! Welcome back!"

The nazi soldiers all hurried out the room as Hitler entered it. He looked around his new room, still retaining a stern look. The square room was fairly simple, red carpet on the floor, bland walls decorated with one or two paintings, a grandfather clock in one corner, a desk in another and three white couches in the far end.

"Is the room what you hoped to be, führer?" Foop asked, eager to hear an answer.

"No, something's off." Hitler rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes while continuing to look around.

"Oh, uhh… what could it possibly be, then?" The smile on Foop's face disappeared.

"Hmm..." Hitler walked past Foop and approached the wall farthest into the room, behind his white long couch. Foop scratched his head. _What is he trying to do?_ Hitler reached into his coat and pulled out a sign, he then proceeded to hang it on the wall. "Now this is more like it."

Much to Foop's surprise, it was just a simple handmade sign saying "Home sweet home" written in elegant handwriting.

Hitler sat down on the couch leisurely and gestured Foop to come over. "What? Are you gonna stand there all day? Come here, I have something I want to tell you."

"Oooh storytime!" Foop flew over the Hitler excitedly and poofed up a box of popcorn. "Is it about Project H? You said you'll tell me more about it earlier."

"Sure it is. Anyway, listen up." replied Hitler as Foop reeled in closer to listen to the story.

"During WW2, the allies realized they could not be held back much longer. So, we… _explored_ the options we could've taken. We've tried bioweaponry, chemical weapons, any trick in the book you can think of, we've tried it. Eventually in 1943, researchers have found a way to harness dark magic and revive dead soldiers, essentially allowing soldiers to fight again and again on the battlefield. In a way, we're immortalizing our soldiers, think of all the benefits it'll bring. We've called it Project H. The first experiment was almost successful, but we haven't been able to produce better results ever since. As Berlin fell in 1945, the project died along with the Reich."

Hitler paused for a moment, then continued speaking.

"I cannot stress how grateful I am, Foop. I can now pick up where I left off decades ago. The siege on Fairy World is just the beginning. The Reich will rise once again, all thanks to you."

"You're welcome, führer." Foop faced away from Hitler and rubbed his own hands. "Ho ho ho, Foop, you're a genius! I should've done this a long time ago. Everything's going according to plan." Foop talked to himself. "I'd love to see the look on Timmy's face when he begs for mercy! Bwahahahaha!"

"Who's Timmy?" Hitler asked.

"Oh, uh... nobody." answered Foop dismissively.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy and his friends are still on the roof of the zombie-infested mall. The locked roof door was suddenly rammed open, with one of its hinges completely breaking off. Apparently, the Nazi zombies had used one of them as a battering ram.

The gang turned around in horror to see hordes of Nazi zombies coming up from the stairwell door as well as the sides of the roof.

"Oh crud! Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, quick!" Timmy exclaimed.

"You got it, sport!" The three fairies poofed backed into their gun forms into Timmy and Chloe's hands.

"These teeth are not very comfortable to wear, but oh well." Sparky put his set of big sharp teeth back on and went into predator mode once again, picking off the zombies one by one.

Timmy and Chloe kept firing their assault rifles in hopes of keeping the horde back.

"Ahahahahaha that still tickles. Ahahahaha." Cosmo was crying of laughter.

Chloe was getting more and more disgusted by all the blood that's splattering on her. "Man I really need to take a bath after this."

"They just don't stop coming!" cried Wanda as the zombies were starting to close the gap between them.

"Don't worry. We got reinforcements. Poof, you ready?" Timmy said to his pink grenade launcher attachment.

"I'm always ready." Poof smiled confidently.

Timmy pointed his rifle slightly above the horde of zombies and fired explosive projectiles right into them. Bodies of Nazi zombies were sent flying from the blast. "Now we're talking!" said Sparky before returning to his rampage.

At the back of the horde, a few squatting zombies seem to be communicating, planning something, even. One of them was using chalk to draw on the floor. A large rectangle was drawn on the floor, representing a top-down view of the roof. Two dots were seen inside but near the edges of the rectangle, marking the positions Timmy and Chloe. The zombie drew multiple arrows all pointing to Timmy's position but originating from different directions. The entire drawing was similar to what you'd see in a diagram showing football formations. The zombies looked up, nodded at each other, then went back into the crowd.

After a full minute which felt like eternity for them, Timmy and Chloe were still busy fending off the ever advancing wave of Nazi zombies. Chloe's eyes were watery, the expression on her face looked like she was on the verge of breaking and giving up.

"Do not lose hope, Chloe!" Timmy reassured Chloe.

"Timmy's right, Chloe, don't give up." added Wanda.

Chloe held back her tears, took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger harder than ever. "Thanks for th- TIMMY LOOK OUT!"

Multiple zombies charged right at Timmy from different positions. Timmy managed to shoot two of the charging zombies but alas, his reflexes weren't quick enough. The remaining zombie ran right into him, pushing him off the roof.

"TIMMY!" Chloe yelled.

With a screaming Cosmo and Poof still in his hand, Timmy braced himself for a deadly drop down the building, he felt like his life was about to flash before his eyes. He was right about to scream as well until his free hand was grabbed by someone, saving him from plummeting to his death.

Timmy looked up to see Chloe, whose face was covered in her own tears and had a determined look in her eyes, holding on to his hands. "HANG ON, TIMMY!"

"Chloe…" Timmy had no other words to say after that. Chloe's hand never felt warmer. He looked farther up to see Chloe being suspended in the air as well. Her other hand was holding on to Wanda, who was no longer in gun form. At the top was Sparky, gritting his teeth and using both his paws to grip Wanda's hand tightly, bearing the weight of the entire group.

"Thank goodness you're alright, sport. You almost scared me." said Wanda.

Timmy just came to realize how much his friends would do just to help him, he was on the brink of letting out a tear from his eye as well.

"Dad, you can stop screaming, we're not falling anymore." said Poof.

"AAAAAAaaa-" Cosmo stopped screaming. He opened his eyes and looked around to be sure. "Uhh...I knew that."

"Boy, you guys sure are heavy. I can't hold up forever, you know." Said the voice from the top.

"Then hoist us up already, Sparky." said Chloe looking up at Sparky.

Sparky looked back to see the Nazi zombies just mere feet away from him. "Well guys, you see, that's the problem…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

There it is, chapter 2. Talk about a cliffhanger. Chapter 3 coming real soon, hopefully by Sunday. As long as I know there are people who are interested in the story, I will keep being motivated to finish it, so keep showing the support, guys.


	3. Crack The Sky

**CHAPTER 3: CRACK THE SKY**

Dangling off the roof of the mall, it seemed like this was it for Timmy and his friends. Sparky's arms were getting more and more tired, grabbing on to the weight of all his dear friends, with the Nazi zombies less than a few feet behind him.

"Pull us up!" cried Chloe.

"I would if I could, guys. There's a lot of angry Nazis up here, and they don't seem very friendly." replied Sparky as he looked behind him to see approaching Nazis, one was dragging a long metal pipe along the floor, creating sparks that grew closer and closer. Sparky gulped. "I'm sorry, guys."

The gang sighed with severe disappointment.

"Well, if this is really the end, I just wanna say you're the best friends a kid like me could ever ask for." said Timmy.

"Aww that's sweet of you, Timmy." replied Wanda.

"I guess I should say the same. I couldn't think of something worse than spending a day without you guys." Chloe smiled with red watery eyes.

"I'm glad we're all together as a family, even in our final moments." said Poof.

"Shhh...do you guys hear that?" Cosmo broke up the mood.

"Hear what?" asked Wanda.

Timmy closed his eyes to listen to his surroundings closely. "I think I hear it."

It was the sound of a rotor spinning, presumably from an attack helicopter seen when they were sightseeing on the top of the roof earlier. The sound was only getting louder and louder.

"Woah!" Sparky exclaimed.

A helicopter descended from the skies, hovering above the street and facing towards the mall, casting a shadow over the roof. It was armed with miniguns and there was a shark mouth painted on the front.

The zombies stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the helicopter. The miniguns on the helicopter spinned and before they knew it, the helicopter starting shredding the zombies on the roof to pieces.

"Yes!" Poof was happy to see help.

"We're saved! For a second there I thought we were goners!" said Cosmo.

"Hey Sparky! Now can you pull us up?" asked Timmy with a big smile on his face.

This definitely wasn't the first time Timmy had escaped a near-death situation, but seeing all his friends being there for him made this particular one special to him.

"What? Oh, right." Sparky gritted his teeth and hoisted his friends up with all his strength.

The helicopter landed on the roof the same time the last of them got back on their feet again.

"Man, you guys should've seen the action from up here. It was awesome!" Sparky was hyped from what he just saw.

The group made their way to the landed helicopter in the center of the roof in the center of the roof, through the piles and piles of Nazi zombie corpses. A diaper-wearing fairy walked out of the helicopter and towards the gang. He pulled out an arrow with a heart-shaped tip and pulled the string of his bow with the same hand. Cupid aimed with one eye closed, then let go. The arrow flew past Timmy and his friends and impaled a surviving Nazi zombie behind them, finishing the zombie off.

"Cupid?" Timmy finally recognized the fairy.

Cupid was wearing his usual attire but he was also wearing a red bandana, sunglasses, as well as black face paint. He stepped off the helicopter.

"You're lucky we saw you and your friends, Timmy. We really saved your butts back there." Cupid lifted up his sunglasses. "I didn't expect you guys to be in this mess."

"We were in this mall during the Nazi invasion." answered Wanda.

"Yeah, and we fought our way to the top! Mom and dad were assault rifles while I was a grenade launcher!" added Poof.

"That reminds me!" Cosmo tilted his head to the left and hit his right ear with his hand multiple times. Empty bullet shells fell out of his left ear. "Ahh… much better."

"Thanks for the help, Cupid. I'm Chloe Carmichael, by the way." Chloe introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too, Chloe, but I wasn't exactly the one flying this thing." said Cupid.

At that moment, another fairy who seemed like the co-pilot walked out of the cockpit area and came into view. He was purple-eyed and had black hair with a ponytail.

"Juandissimo!" Wanda said the Hispanic fairy's name.

"Yes, it is I, Juandissimo!" Juandissimo flexed his muscles, causing his shirt to rip multiple times consecutively as he poofed up new ones, all while being accompanied by Mexican music playing in the background.

"It seems that the demonstration of my excellent piloting skills have saved you from certain death." said Juandissimo while admiring himself with a handheld mirror. "However, I wouldn't have spotted you people from afar if it weren't for Wanda and her-"

"Hold it right there, buster! I see where this is going." Cosmo flew in front of Juandissimo and pulled his sleeves up. "Just because you saved our lives, it doesn't mean you get to flirt with my wife! I'm not that stupid!"

"Hey look, a shiny coin." Juandissmo pointed in a random direction.

"Shiny? Where?" Cosmo looked around, falling for Juandissimo's lie.

Juandissimo slipped past a distracted Cosmo and went beside Wanda. "So, Wanda, don't you think an act as great as this deserves an award?"

Wanda remained silent and rolled her eyes, annoyed by Juandissimo.

"You cannot keep up this hard-to-get act forever, my dear." said Juandissimo.

"Is it always like this? Chloe asked Timmy after witnessing Juandissimo's actions.

"Pretty much." Timmy answered.

"Come on, we gotta go." Cupid looked at his watch. "Juandissimo! Quit fooling around, we need to get to Jorgen."

Juandissimo went back into the helicopter and sat on his co-pilot seat.

"Oh yeah!" Timmy snapped his fingers. "Uhh Cupid, can you take us to see Jorgen?"

"Sure. He's defending the Big wand right now, we have to protect it at all costs or Fairy World is done for." said Cupid. "We can take you to him, we're heading there to give support anyway."

"Thanks, Cupid, that means a lot to us." Chloe thanked her new friend.

"Always glad to help. Come on in!"

"Holy moly! Now we get to ride it?" Sparky was excited like never before.

"I always wanted to ride a helicopter!" Chloe was hyped just like Sparky and Poof.

"You didn't wish for it? I remember it being one of the first things I ever wished for.." Timmy replied.

"Some things in life leave you feeling much better when you _don't_ get them through wishes, Timmy." said Chloe.

With that said, the gang entered the helicopter, except for Cosmo, who was still looking for a shiny coin on the ground.

"Come on, Cosmo." Wanda pulled Cosmo by the collar of this shirt and yanked him into the helicopter.

With everyone inside, Cupid signaled the pilots for take off. "Buckle up, everybody."

The helicopter ascended into the air, joining a group of other gunships.

"Next stop: The big wand." The helicopters headed towards their destination.

The gang could look out to see what's happening down there from their seats. "Man, we're pretty high up." said Timmy.

They could see fighter jets flying in the skies, carpet bombing the Nazi zombie-ridden streets. Fairies wearing military uniforms were fending off the Nazis coming at them. There were mostly hordes of zombies charging blindly into the line of fire, but some were operating German WW2 guns, engaging the fairies in a firefight.

"Hey Cupid, how come some of those zombies have guns?" asked Timmy curiously. He had to shout over the loud sound of the rotors spinning.

"The zombies with the guns and the ones without guns are from different places. As you may know it, there's the Wehrmacht and the Waffen SS. " answered Cupid

"Wait, Walmart and Waffle SS what now?" Timmy scratched his head.

"They're German words, Timmy." said Chloe. "You _do_ know what they are, right?"

"Of course I do! Geez!" replied Timmy with his arms crossed. He leaned towards Wanda and whispered into her ears.

" _Wanda, what are these Wermakt and Woffen SS doo-dads?"_

" _They make up the German forces in WW2, sport."_ Wanda whispered back.

" _ohhhh"_

"Anyway, the SS was an elite force that is significantly tougher than Wehrmacht, which was just the regular army. They were far more corrupted by the Nazi propaganda. In other words, more **evil** than the Wehrmacht." said Cupid.

"How does that answer my question?" Timmy was confused.

"The resurrection doesn't fully bring back the dead Germans, it only brings back the _Nazi_ in them. The SS were bigger Nazis, so they had more Nazi in them compared to the Wehrmacht, right?" asked Cupid.

"Yeah?" replied Timmy.

"Right, so the larger the amount of _Nazi_ that was part of them when they died, the larger the amount of _themselves_ they get back when they were resurrected. Being 100% Nazi means you're gonna get resurrected exactly like your old self with your intellect fully intact, while having a very low percentage means you're just gonna get resurrected as a mindless zombie. Hence why the SS Nazi zombies are smart enough to use weapons, as opposed to the Wehrmacht zombies. Get it now?" Cupid was done explaining.

"Well, we're very fortunate the Nazi zombies we've encountered back at the mall were Wehrmacht soldiers." Wanda remarked.

"Thanks for the information, Cupid." said Chloe.

"Don't mention it. Oh, keep in mind that what I said was just a general statement. Not all Wehrmacht soldiers are dumb, and the other way around goes for the SS soldiers."

"Ah, that explains why a bunch of them Nazis outsmarted me on the roof." Timmy rubbed his chin. "Speaking of which, I haven't really thanked you for saving me back there on the roof, Chloe."

Chloe blushed. "Well, Sparky was the one holding onto all of us. Credit should go to him. Right Sparky?"

There was no response for a second.

"My turn! My turn! I spy…..something blue!" Sparky, Pood and Cosmo's eyes were still fixed onto the scenery. The three of them were playing a game of _I spy_ , with none them paying attention to Timmy.

"Come on, Cosmo, would you stop having us guess the same blue building all the tim- Oof!" Sparky was lightly punched in the shoulders by Wanda to get him to turn around. The other two faires did the same soon after.

"Oh uhh… no need, guys. That's what friends do." Sparky rubbed his shoulders, the area he was punched in.

"We're a family!" Cosmo added.

"As long as we're together, no Nazi zombie can stand in our way!" said Poof with determination.

"We're closing in on the big wand at the heart Fairy World. It's a bloody battlefield down there." Juandissimo turned around and informed the crew.

Suddenly, the helicopter right next to them was hit by a projectile that came out of nowhere, causing it to burst into flames and go crashing down.

"Bird down! I repeat, Bird down!" The main pilot yelled over the radio. Juandissimo quickly turned back to face the controls and operate the helicopter.

The group of helicopters was bombarded with rockets, causing the helicopters to split up.

"PANZERSCHRECKS!" Cupid shouted. "EVERYBODY HOLD ON!"

The helicopter maneuvered all over the place, avoiding the rockets. The people inside were thrown around like they're in some wild amusement park ride.

"Now I kinda regret being hyped about riding this helicopter." said Sparky.

Cosmo's face turned green. "Oh man…" His cheeks puffed up. "I think I'm gonna….."

"Oh no, not in here!" Wanda knew what's going to happen.

 **EUAAGGCHCH!**

"Oh jesus! That's nasty!" Poof hid his face behind his arms.

Timmy's face was covered in Cosmo's vomit. Everyone looked at Timmy, speechless.

"Timmy, you're…"

"Now's not the time, Chloe." said Timmy with his face showing no emotions.

Cupid pointed towards a building in the distance that's full of Nazis. "The office building northeast of us, the Nazis are holding down in that building. There's a rocket nest on the top floor where all the Panzerschreck rockets are coming from, can you open fire in them?"

"We would if we could, we can't risk getting any closer with all those rockets flying around." said Juandissimo.

"No problem." Cupid pulled out his bow and arrow to take shots at the Nazi zombies. This time however, the tip of his arrows had a blinking green dot. "Let's see how you like this!" Cupid shot an arrow at an area with lots of zombies close together. The arrow exploded, taking out multiple zombies. Cupid looked at Chloe and Timmy, who just wiped off the puke on his face. "What are you two waiting for? Help me kill these Nazis!"

"Oh right, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof?" Chloe extended out her arms.

"You got it!" Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poofed into their assault rifle/ grenade launcher attachment forms into Timmy and Chloe's hands once again.

"You do know we have real guns, right?" asked Cupid.

"Nah, they're generic. Everyone knows the guys in the movies need a signature weapon. Even _you_ have a signature weapon!" Timmy pointed at Cupid's bow and arrow.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that, at least take the ACOG scopes there." Cupid pointed at a case.

Timmy went and took out two ACOG scopes for him and Chloe and attached them to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Now help me kill the darn Nazi zombies! The ones with the rocket launchers in particular." Cupid continued shooting explosive arrows.

"Well, I guess I'm just the bystander here. Tell me when the action is over." Sparky laid back on his seat, put on an eye mask, and dozed off.

Timmy and Chloe were trying to pick off the Nazis with the Panzerschrecks from the helicopter. Chole had a frown on her face, she seemed frustrated.

"What's the matter, Chloe? It's not like you're getting zombie blood on you." Wanda was concerned.

"Well, I do appreciate not getting anymore stains on my dress, but the problem now is just that I'm having hard time trying to be accurate." replied Chloe.

"'You'll get used to it, Chloe." Timmy aimed down the scope of his gun to shoot.

"Wait stop! The shooting's gonna make me even more dizzy and I will…." Cosmo puffed up his cheeks again.

"Ah, you know what? I gonna stick to Poof." Timmy switched to his grenade launcher. He leaned towards Chloe so his mouth next to Chloe's ear. " _At least it's only zombie blood you're getting on you."_

At that moment, another helicopter was shot down by the Panzerschrecks. Leaving their helicopter as the only one in the air.

"Ay! We're sitting ducks up here!" said Juandissimo.

"I think I have an idea." said Timmy. "Cupid, on a count of one to three, you shoot at the left pillar on the top floor while I fire a grenade at the right pillar at the same time."

"I see where this is going." Cupid grinned.

"One…." They closed one of their eyes and readied their aim.

"Two….." They took a deep breath.

"Three!" The both of them fired explosive projectiles at the pillars. The arrow and the grenade went off at the same time, causing both pillars to crumble. The ceiling on top of the Nazi zombies collapsed, clearing the entire floor of Nazis.

"Aw sweet!" Timmy cheered.

"Now that's how it's done. The Panzerschrecks are down." said Cupid.

"Alright, we'll take it from here and finish them off." Juandissimo replied.

Before the helicopter was able to turn and face the building, a zombie crawled out of the debris and fired a Panzerschreck rocket straight at the helicopter. It wasn't likely for them to dodge this one, since it caught them off guard.

"Oh crud!" Timmy braced himself for what would happen next.

The rocket suddenly exploded mid-flight, metres away from the helicopter. The explosion shook the helicopter, but everybody was safe.

"Woah! What just happened?" Sparky was awoken from his nap.

"I don't know…" Timmy was still trying to get a hold of what just happened until he turned to see Chloe.

Chloe was breathing heavily, her gun was pointed at where the path of the rocket was intercepted, with smoke still coming out of the barrel.

"Chloe, did you just…."

"I..I..I think so. I shot the rocket!" Chloe smiled.

"Great shooting, Chloe." said Wanda, poofing back into fairy form.

Cosmo changed back to a fairy and looked at himself. "Yay! I'm still in one piece!"

"That's cool!" Poof poofed to his fairy form and tried to give Chloe two thumbs up, but can't because of him having no thumbs. "Well uhh, pretend I'm giving you two thumbs up."

"Thanks guys." Chloe was blushing, again.

"Ahem." Cupid cleared his throat. "We should be getting back to business. It's clean up time, boys!"

"Copy. Engaging the target now." The main pilot replied.

The helicopter turned and flew closer to the building until it was in range. The rattling guns started spinning again. In the blink of an eye, the building was under heavy fire. The 7.62mm bullets from the minigun tore through the concrete like it was butter. The helicopter also fired missiles that blasted holes in the architecture. The building eventually lost its stability and came collapsing down, along with every Nazi zombie hiding in it. The building was now nothing but a pile of rubble on the ground.

"Oof." said Timmy. "Well, I suppose we should be getting to Jorgen now."

"Of course." Cupid turned to the pilots. "Juandissimo, are we in the clear?"

"Yep. No sign of movement down there." Juandissimo answered. "Heading to Jorgen now, don't wanna keep him waiting."

As the helicopter got closer to the big wand, the gang could see more of the battlefield. The wand was surrounded by trenches, barbed wire, fences and stacks of sand bags. Nazi zombies were advancing from all directions in an attempt to breach the fairies' defenses. There were tents, weapon crates as well as military vehicles and equipment in an open space around the wand, right at the centre of the heavily fortified area.

"That's where we land." The helicopter landed on an open field, where the tents are. Timmy and his friends unboarded their ride and were on land once again.

"Wow, that was one heck of a trip." Timmy remarked.

"Boy, you could say that again." Sparky replied.

"I sure do hope that we don't need to go through something like that ever again." said Wanda.

"Yeah, I don't wanna go back to being in a helicopter, never ever. I didn't feel so good." Cosmo's face was still pale green from the nausea he experienced during the ride. His cheeks puffed up like he was about to puke again but Cosmo suppressed it.

"Oh god, why did I have to be reminded about that?" Timmy quickly showed disgust. Foop giggled at the situation.

"Well, we should get going now." said Cupid. "We have Nazi zombies to kill."

"Good luck, and thanks for the ride, Cupid." Chloe waved her hands goodbye.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'll see ya later."

The helicopter flew up into the skies once again, joining the other gunships in defending the big wand.

"So uhh what now?" asked Poof.

"We find Jorgen." answered Timmy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
